Acachalla Theories/PS Page 2
'This is the SECOND Page of Acachalla Theories/Possible Storylines. For the first page, click here. ' Scott and the Last Great Time War (Twentieth Theory)Edit Theory: Papa Acachalla was in the Time War. There have been several times when papa Acachalla told us that he was in a war, but he never told us which one he was in. This theory explains the story of Papa Acachalla in the days of the last great time war. During this time, Papa Acachalla had known of the great dangers this war could/would bring the earth (somehow being aware of it because he is PAPA ACACHALLA), so he took it upon himself to go to Gallifrey and in all of the ruckus, steal a Tardis that he made look like a monster tuck. Papa Acachalla had one mission and one mission only, to protect earth, past, present, and future, from otherworldly invaders. Before Papa Acachalla started he gathered together the best time of butt-kickers in earth's time stream. PRINCETON QUAGMIRE, the assault, strength: taking the enemy head on with melee and short ranged weapons, preferably pistols. Weakness: Princeton is quick at shooting but slow at well, everything else. JOSE JOSE JOSE JOSE, the sniper, strength: He was unbelievably accurate, being able to shoot the center of a hair on a plain of grass 10 miles away drunk, blindfolded, dizzy, and facing the opposite direction with every long ranged weapon known to man. Weakness: Jose Jose Jose Jose is not good with multiple targets at ounce, plus he is horrible with melee weaponry. JONATHAN, the scout, strength: he is great with melee, assault and long ranged weaponry, he is quite stealthy, great with disguise and above all super fast, weakness: he is a glass cannon, being knocked out by even the slightest punch. MAXWELL Acachalla, the tank: strength their were little things that could take out Maxwell, weakness: his armor slowed him down at times, plus he not that great at dishing out damage. JEREMY ACACHALLA, the tech, strength: he could hack and program anything, plus he could drive anything. Weakness: while being able to plant robot bombs and traps on the battle field Jeremy couldn't even hold a gun right, let alone shoot it. And of course Papa Acachalla, the leader, was good at everything. Now that you've seen the team you can here about some the exciting adventures they had. Princeton took down a small army if 80 robots with gatling guns single-handedly. Jeremy took down a mechanical robot personally in an apocalyptic future, Jonathan defeated an Aztec Unicorn Demon (little did he know the spirit of the unicorn remained inside of its gun. And Papa Acachalla was able to save all the children Slenderman kidnapped (beginning their rivalry with one another). But eventually the trouble began. First Maxwell and Jose x4 were kicked out of the team because they used the Tardis to rob banks. But this was an unforeseeably terrible mistake. Danger appeared in Vietnam, there were four going towards unknown planets near a heavily populated city one their being four the team decide to split up. Jonathan was attacked by an enormous swarm of zombies and was eventually eaten. Princeton had called for assistance from being attached by packs of savage lettuce squirrels. Being overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies Princeton called Papa Acachalla for assistance before he could check out his portal. The two were able to fend of the beast but ringtones was left with a broken leg that never fully healed. Jeremy went face to face with an eldiritich abomination which although he was able to defeat he was left an insane shadow beast just because he looked at the monster. Papa (code named Scott because Papa Acachalla was too long) was forced to leave Princeton for dead as he was slowing them down. When he saw what his brother had become, Scott was overwhelmed with grief, especially knowing he may ave not ended up like this if he didn't fire Maxwell and Jose x4 if to protect him. He was so depressed he was not able to stop the next monster, a giant one to be exact. It rampaged through the city killing thousands, Scott decided to wander in the streets until he was killed, but through a miracle met up with himself from the future In I multiverse traveling elevator, (see elevator source mod). With this journey Scott was Able to heighten up his esteem to finish the war. He went home, gathered the family to find the only person he knew could stop the war THE DOCTOR! The rest can be seen in the doctor who 50th anniversary video. Spencer's Backstory (Twenty-First Theory)Edit Theory: Spencer's possible backstory. One day a boy named Spencer was born. Giving birth had killed Spencer's mother and left his Father depressed. Spencer grew to be very thin and have thick black hair and grey eyes. He did not work well with people and had no friends. Spencer spent most of his time locked in his room playing video games and only came out for food, school, and to use the bathroom. Spencer's father kept slipping in and out of depression and had only Spencer to take care of him. When Spencer was 7 some idiot was digging a hole when Spencer walked up behind him. The idiot swung back the shovel, hitting Spencer in the face and knocking him out. When Spencer woke up he found out that the hit had messed up his eyesight and gave him a lisp. This made Spencer stay in his room even more. Spencer only came out to help his father through extreme depression. When Spencer turned 10 he started playing many MMO games. He became great with computers. When Spencer turned 12 he went to a new electronics store that had opened up. The store was owned by a ginger we all know and love, Gertrude. Gertrude led Spencer down to the basement where she tried to kill him. She only succeeded in making him respawn. Spencer ran home where he hid in his room. One day a few months later Spencer's father knocked on his door and told him they needed to go shopping, so they went to a 7-11. As soon as Spencer walked in the door his father drove off. Spencer saw him leave out of the corner of his eye. His father had left him 20$. Spencer gathered together what he needed for survival. Spencer went to the counter to buy the items from the owner, Papa Acachalla. Spencer did not have enough money to pay so he ran and Papa Acachalla caught him. When Spencer told Papa Acachalla his story he decided not to call the cops. Papa Acachalla refused to adopt Spencer but instead found Spencer a nice, deep, dark hole and gave him a computer to pass the time. Spencer comes out of his hole once a month to stock up on food and say hello to the Acachalla family. He then disappears in to his hole not to be seen again. Hell-Raised/Purgatory Acachalla (Twenty-Second Theory)Edit Theory: Papa Acachalla, his friends and family, and Venturian's videos are all just Papa and his family roaming purgatory. This is the most deep theory yet: The Acachallas are indeed dead. Hold on to your waffles, because this is gonna be a trip.....If you think about it, it all makes sense. But first, lets look at clues that might hint us in on the fact that the people are dead. Starting with Papa Acachalla. Papa is seen being quite fat, and is a well known eater of carbs and other things that if eaten as frequently as Papa does...might kill a man. One might go into a fatal Cardiac Arrest, or die of diabetes, or who knows. So, lets say that Papa did die of a heart malfunction while eating bad foods and drinking too much. Papa Acachalla's little life and adventures with his family and others could be his mind just going nowhere, or it could be that all of this roleplay, all of the videos....is the Acachalla's mind trip through Hell, that Papa struggles to regain his happy life back, but cannot, and is indeed damned to Hell and can't escape. His whole "life" is just a cruel, road trip through purgatory. Now lets move on to...lets say Sally. In an earlier theory, it is said that Sally lived with Sally-Betty Jessica for a while in the dumpster of a waffle house. Since the waffle house did not have many scraps of waffles to go into the dumpster, no food is going into the dumpster, and Sally died of starvation. The thing that she remembers while SHE is in purgatory is the lack of waffles, the very thing that made her die. She also has the mind of a 5 year old...because that is when she has died. Although growth and age doesn't matter in limbo, Sally's body and age might be her image of herself. Think about it. If she doesn't like being seen as a stupid child, she would imagine herself as a strong, healthy woman. But others see Sally as the poor girl that indeed died years and years back. This now says that the lives and family of the Acachallas is really people dying from different eras and decades. Lets say that Papa Acachalla died in the around the late 1800's, since his clothing suggests a chapel life, after all, he IS a father. Father Grigori, to be specific. Anyway, so we move to Sally. Sally most likely died around the 2000'S, maybe around 2010, judging her references to media and pop as well to her clothing and style of attire. And now, we go to Billy. Billy Acachalla is also seen as a immature adult, so we can assume that he died as a child as well. Now, lets say that in the real life, Papa Acachalla refused to take Billy in and was left in cold weather, and eventually died by the coldness. Since that Billy is traveling through purgatory, his memories stick with him. He, more than Sally, has a closer relationship because Billy, as a small child, was shunned by Papa, meaning that Billy's dream is to be accepted by Papa Acachalla, hence the love he feels to the man. I'm already shocked. Are you? I am. Anyway, now to Gertrude. Gertrude is explained to have a love for Papa Acachalla, but it is seen by her clothing that she cannot be alive with Papa Acachalla. So let's say that Papa is Gertrude's idol. That she wishes he was alive to see him. There are two reasons why Gertrude would be going through limbo on her way to hell/heaven. Look closely on Gertrude's sweater; You can see a rough or stain on Gertrude's side. It can also resemble a tear. This hints that Gertrude maybe caused suicide by stabbing herself. She may have done this because she knew that she could not be with Papa Acachalla, and she kills herself. It could also be that the mark means nothing but a mere stain. Lets say that Gertrude has an attraction to crowbars. Or not, it could be that she has a deep fear of crowbars and she cannot let it go, as she was killed with one. Lets say that an accident where a crowbar feel of a shelf and hit Gertrude in the head, and killed her. The last thing that would be attached to her mind would be one though: Crowbar. So, since in purgatory things do not always make sense, Gertrude's brain is going and turning weird directions, and she thinks that she doesn't HATE crowbars, she LOVES them. So, she carries on with her. For the final one, lets go to Maddie Friend. Ah, yes, the girl who stalks Billy; the ultimate fangirl, the worlds most evil stalker. But have you ever thought about Maddie Friend being Billy's MOTHER? Yes, you heard me. It makes sense. If everyone dies in different centuries, Maddie Friend might have been separated with Billy. It could be that Maddie and the unknown Smigglebug father had a divorce. The father demanded custody for Billy, and drove away with him. Unable to to anything to get her son back, Maddie Friend is tormented by the fact that her precious son is in the hands of a mean man. Now that Mr. Smigglebug has found out what a stupid child Billy is, he dumps him cold-heartedly on the doorstep of a house. Anyway, you know the drill of Papa and Billy. But Maddie Friend eventually dies of old age, but is left without her loving son. So, its pretty clear that Maddie's memory of Billy is that she MUST GET TO HER SON, causing the love and stalking of Billy. Since Billy has no idea who Maddie really is,since the two were separated when he was young, he runs from her . Alright, the characters aside. The world that everyone lives in doesn't make sense. It is seen that Papa Acachalla and the gang have different places they go to. In the first videos, it is seen and said that Papa Acachalla lives in an apartment. It is later seen he lives in a house. This could be results of other people's memories, or just places Papa Acachalla WISHES and DREAMS he could have been or lived. This is another result that occurs when going through limbo. You sometimes get good memories you get stuck with, but sometimes....you get bad ones. Lets say that Johnny Ghost died from being murdered by a killer: Jimmy Casket. While Johnny is going through to hell or heaven, he is stuck with the Acachallas. Sadly, Johnny did NOT get a good memory to be stuck with: Jimmy Casket, his murderer, stuck in his consciousness for WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, Torturing his poor, dead mind. Deep, huh? Back to the maps. Look at the backgrounds of some maps. Nothing. Its nothingness. And in videos, the gang flies through the barries of purgatory, and see black. Blackness. Hell, maybe? I think so. And when Papa Acachalla or someone else DIES, they die shortly, but then come back to life in the purgatory life. They can't escape. They are DEAD. Every single person in the world of these videos and roleplays; Dead. And the other maps like the Starship Enterprise or planets from space are just dreams the Papa Acachalla would have, dreaming of the life they wish they had before their demise. And in the End of the World Exploration Video, Gregory Gregory.Gregory find the life outside the map: Hell. They see Hell, with floating trees, evil mutants and zombies, and other things as well. That's a theory that blew my mind, and will forever change my view of the roleplay. And one last thing. If you look at the different maps, it is shown that in one video, there could be computers seen. In the next, it could be absent. The maps take place in different years and decades and eras, proof that the people of the roleplay come from different deaths, different ways, and different years and a different century. And why would a combine soldier from the game, a batman, and a dinosaur exist at the same time? Combine from the past, Batman from the mid-present, and an dino from the past. And, the weapons you can acquire are a pistol, a medieval sword, and a ray blaster? All from different timezones. This is truly the most mind-blowing theory. But, do not get psyched out of this; It's just a theory. Hell Raised/Purgatory Acachalla 2 (Twenty-Third Theory)Edit I did not explain Spencer and the other characters in my other theory, so lets talk about them. So, we all know the reasons for everyone else, but what about Spencer? The nerd who is annoying always? Well, lets start with him. So, back in the late 90's, Spencer was born, but witnessed something truly awful: His father shooting Spencer's mother, then shooting himself. Spencer had been orphaned, and lived at the orphanage. Spencer was traumatized by the murder, and didn't want to step outside his room. But when the orphanage got a new TV, Spencer spent all his time watching Star Trek: The Next Generation. Spencer then turned to Star Trek, and pretended he was in it to make him feel better. He didn't want the outside world, he wanted a world where he set off to space to explore. But, when the show was cancelled, he turned his attention to any sort of game, show, movie, or fanbase that anyone could do. He could barley cope with the outside world, but he is now a huge nerd. But, sadly, the other orphans were bigger and meaner than Spencer, and teased and bullied him often because of his nerdy ways. But, one sad day...the bullies of the orphanage bullied Spencer too hard, and the oldest one punched Spencer in the head....killing him. This was the final straw for Spencer, and the memories were carried with him when Spencer was dead. He joined the Acachalla's world, but with the memories of people like Papa Acachalla and Sally, he feared them, knowing that one of them, one other person who wasn't like himself and a nerd, he hated them. Wonder why he calls people absolute nerds? That's what people called Spencer. They called him that, and it was the last word he ever heard, so of COURSE he would pick up the saying. Things don't make sense! But now on to the famous, or infamous, Officer Maloney. Now, you can all see that Officer Maloney has had tons of experience with birds, and might even be a bird himself. Lets say that one day, Maloney is eating lunch with the other officers when he sees a bunch of ravens and crows. But, there is a lot of them...and they're all heading towards the ground like little black arrows, cawing and pecking. The officers swarm out of the cafe and start shooting upwards. Officer Maloney, being the bravest of the officers, and the least intelligent of them all, jumps out of the wall of police and shoots duel guns at the birds. Of course, Maloney is now the center of attention to the birds, and they all stop their movement towards the other cops and go straight towards Maloney, like the thousands of arrows going at King Leonidas in 300. We don't need to guess what Maloney's fate is; needless to say the cops were covered in bird blood and Maloney's mixed. Ew, right? Well, now that Maloney is dead, hes with everyone else. With His brain malfunctioning and going haywire like the rest of the people, he only remembers one thing about birds, and its the polar opposite of what he SHOULD remember: Birds are his friends. He is a bird too. Not true, but what he thinks. Papa Acachalla and the rest know of Maloney's fate, but he doesn't. That not real enough for you? Well, another theory about Officer Maloney is that he picked up a fatal disease from a crow and died of that, but you can choose which one you like better. In closing, lets pick one more character. When he was little, Gregory had brain problems. His mother was worried about him, but not a whole lot. But, when she died, Gregory was orphaned, because his father died when he wasn't even born. So Gregory, with no friends because of his illness, was left alone in a big house. Gregory got sick, but didn't know he was dying. So, a guardian angel was sent to help Gregory and have fun with him in his final moments. Gregory would get scared of an angel, so the angel took form of a box friend. Well, it didn't last long. In about thirty minutes, Gregory had died. Gregory is now in purgatory with the Acachallas. In order to suppress his depression inside, Gregory fought back the brain illness, and doing a good job, convinced Sally Acachalla that he was her "sir-uncle", since he had no family and wanted somebody to be with. Well, there ya go. Do you believe my theory? I do. I have for a while now. Let me know what you guys think. ;) ~Jack Missionaries of Venturian Tale (Twenty-Forth Theory)Edit The theory may shed light on not just the Acachalla family, but quite possibly all characters in the VenturianTale universe. Across the expansive multiverse there roams four beings of unimaginable power, being we call Venturian, Immortal kyodai, HomelessGoomba, and Bethany Frye. With what glorious powered they had both as individuals and as a collective they traveled across the multiverse having adventure all across existence. Unlike most being that could alter reality itself they only wanted to have fun with untold adventures. At first the beings were only ones who ventured the multiverse, but every now and again after there countless travels to and for they found others with a lust for adventure that could only be matched by there own. When meeting such a champion the one of the four beings bestows the adventure with powers and a personality traits similar to that of there own mind. The carriers of such powers were given invincibly (coming back from the dead) the power to create nearly anything from nothing(spawning something) and the the ability to travel to different realities (example Acachalla family in the Tardis) and the ability to break the fourth wall (don't know how to explain if you do not know what the fourth wall is look it up). The only problem is that these powers make the heroes a constant weird magnet eventually becoming weirder than a lot of things they witness. There must be countless of these adventurers roaming the edges of reality, but the most famous are ones seen in venturian's videos. Examples include Vahl, Tom and Jerry and of course the Acachalla family and friends. There can be many guesses on how exactly the Acachalla family became what I want to become what I would like to call missionaries of VenturianTale, but If you want my guess I say it was from battling the infamous Slenderman. The exact details of the attack is uncertain but here is what I can tell you. As Papa Acachalla and the rest of his family were attempting to go to a museum the some how managed to get lost in Slenderman's tunnels. This is the point where unlike most the two fought against the vile entity, an effort which drained there ammunition supplies wrecked there car broke near every bone in there mortal bodies (remember this was before the Acachalla's could re spawn so you should be amazed there still alive). But Papa Acachalla refusing to except defeat to the last of the in-cinerary ammo, they had limped towards the ten foot humanoid abomination, kicked it in the shin, tore a hole were the mouth should have been and fired! The Slenderman collapsed on himself in to the shadows deafened but not destroyed (this also explains Slenderman's constant stalking of the Acachalla family). This was a deed so epic that Venturian could sense it from across the cosmos. The family was greeted then given powers by the four beings powers stated before (Papa Acachalla was given Venturian's power becoming the most sensible but at times still very ridiculous, Billy was given powers by HomelessGoomba, becoming goofy-troll like, Sally was given powers by ImmortalKyodai and became cute and childish, and Gertrude and Maddie Friend looked exactly the same. So Bethany fry gave both similar powers, good with roars and protecting those they love.) There power was passed in to those the interacted with causing both good and bad results. (Well that's the end of that theory. I hope you liked it! Made by Destroyah). The Acachalla, Gertion, Smigglebug, Soup Story (Twenty-Fifth Theory)Edit This theory explains how the whole family is in my eyes. First here's the Acachalla's. Papa marries Medusa and has the child Sally Acachalla. But here's the catch, Jimmy Casket was a suitor of Medusa and bore her a child and Papa never was the real father, he just put some more Acachalla blood in Sally, meaning Jimmy Casket is an Acachalla. Papa names her after a nice woman called Sally Betty Jessica who claims to be Sally's real mother ending in her getting arrested. Sally got brain damage one day somehow, and that was when Medusa left him. A few years after that Billy Smigglebug was adopted by Papa. By then Papa had another wife whose name was Gertrude and adopted the infamous nerdy, lispy son Spencer. And then all the adventures were going wild and Sally was dating Teenage Slenderman. Next here is the Gertion relations. The name of Gertion continues until Gertion III has three girls and one boy, meaning TomTom, Gertrude, Maddie, and Sister Gertrude plus the monkey Chump Kazooie. Gertrude and of the four was tiny. Then a mysterious salesman came turning everyone tiny and Sister Gertrude was tiny tiny! Then Gertrude became big and used this to meet Papa Acachalla at the 7-11 he worked at. Soon they got married and Maddie when she met the family at first sight fell in love with Billy but Gertrude is never there when Maddie is lurking. Next here is the Smigglebugs. This one is very simple John, Billy's father, got tired of his son, left him at 7-11 but with........Spencer! Last is the Soups. Chakalaka is a close cousin of Maddie not Gertrude. That basically means that also Poopoo and Goober are Acachallas. That was my thought. Bloodshed and Babies (Twenty-Sixth Theory)Edit Theory: BIlly Smigglebug is the son of Jimmy 'Casket' Smigglebug. The popular conspiracy is here. I'll lay down the time line a bit. Billy is born, and the father and mother are Smigglebugs. Billy is abandoned by the 7-Eleven. Why did the parents get rid of him? JIMMY CASKET! Let's say that Jimmy Smigglebug, at the age of 19, gets married early. Because his poor wife, some unknown girl, died in the process of giving birth since her body was still small and unable to carry a baby safely. That's one way of saying how she died. Anyway, Jimmy is utterly torn by the loss of his wife, and is left with the child, Billy. The death turning Jimmy insane, Jimmy plots to kill Billy as an infant, but his conclusion was to just leave him at a gas station. Jimmy went to the funeral and saw his wife's casket. Turning insane again, he coins a nickname, and to get revenge for his wife, decides to kill anyone he can. Another way is....Jimmy and his wife got in a big fight one night over where Billy, a tiny newborn, was going to sleep. After lots of yelling and hitting, Jimmy is so caught up in rage... that he KILLS THE WOMAN. Then Jimmy turned to the baby, Billy, and grabbed a heavy spatula and hit the baby in the head. The police came up and arrested the young man, and took the baby to the hospital. Jimmy, being an insane but still smart boy, makes up a story where muggers came in and killed the wife. The jury, somehow believing him, lets him go. Jimmy, not wanting to go to jail, takes the baby and flees the area. The baby had a concussion, so part of his brain was injured beyond repair, turning him... downright dumb. Jimmy drives by a 7-Eleven gas station and dumps him at the front door. Jimmy, to hide his name so nobody can arrest him or try to, changes his name to Jimmy Casket. Well there you go. That is what MAY have happened...but if you still don't believe me, here is some evidence: How did Jimmy Casket and Johnny Ghost even FIND the Acachalla's house in that Dinosaur video? BILLY. He needed help with his family and, since he is his father, called Jimmy/Johnny to come help him. That's all. Bye Bye `Jack (ALSO, THIS THEORY OBVIOUSLY DOES NOT FOLLOW MY CASKET FAN FICTION) There Can Be Only Papa (Twenty-Seventh Theory)Edit In the Eevee Player Model Mod the viewers were given the ampere acne of the character Uncle Charlie. He introduced himself shortly after saving Sally and Eevee from Jimmy casket. Uncle Charlie's presence was something that surprised Jimmy Casket, as he claimed to have killed all the uncles in Sally's family tree. Before we could be given more information Jimmy CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD and murdered the poor minor character. This theory explains in depth the massacre of the Acachalla family. Although The exact intentions for such an action we an guess may be jealousy, revenge or just sheer boredom will most likely never be known. I can however depict how things happened. Papa Acachalla for whatever reason hired Jimmy Casket to murder the majority of the family tree excluding our main stream characters. While Jimmy Casket mostly completed his job, Uncle Charlie and possibly others survived this homicide, hiding and plotting for revenge. This may also explain why Jimmy keeps targeting the Acachalla family, taking the job too seriously. Venturian and Siblings Are Just Trolling Around (Twenty-Eighth Theory)Edit The Acachallas have to be one of the most mysterious families in the history of families. Ever. But one running joke occurring through the series is that none of the characters have a stable storyline. Now, we all know the VenturianTale siblings as awesome Youtube comedians/mod showcasers/role-players/gamers, but when we get to their own original idea, the Acachallas, everything just falls apart. But, one plausible theory for this, of course, is quite simple: Venturian and the others don't want you reading too much into it. They just want it to be funny. Think about that next time you watch another Acachalla role-play. Don't take any jokes too seriously. "OMG, SALLY IS MEDUSA"S DAUGHTER! I'VE GOT TO GET ON THE WIKI FOR THIS". I know I'll probably get a lot of hate for this, so I have another one... Our Point of View is from Alternate Dimensions (Twenty-Ninth Theory)Edit While not plausible, it does explain a lot: How the Acachallas can go from 1600 to 2014 and still be the same age. The varying storylines between everyone. Dying and then COMIN' BACK FROM THE DEAD! The outright weirdness of it all. It's quite a simple theory, but it does explain A LOT. It also seems more plausible than the siblings doing it just for laughs. Hope you like it! Gertrude Has Multiple Personalities (Thirtieth Theory)Edit In the Human Rocket Launcher Mod! video, when Billy chooses Gertrude to be on his team, Papa Acachalla tells Billy that Gertrude might turn into Maddie Friend. This might mean that Gertrude and Maddie Friend are not sisters, but the same person, who has MPD. Alone They Stand (Thirty-First Theory)Edit Ever wondered why there's nobody in the towns? Why there's nobody running the restaurants? Why the only people they know visit them? This, my friends, is a sign...''A sign that they stand alone in their universe. Oh, maybe I should explain. If you're not familiar with the video-game ''Half-Life, let me que you in; There was a war. Like, a big war. Against the rebels and the Combine. Well, look up scenes from the war. Striders. Helecopter bombs. The Citadel. Do you think this destruction can be terminated without any effect? Of course not. Not only did the Combine do front damage, but the rebels fighting back did something too. Sure, by the end of the war you think things are hunky-dory...But let's face it, the world that started out would be demolished. But how does this connect to Gmod and the Acachalla Roleplay, you ponder? Well, it gets interesting. This was caught to my attention by other contributor, and I much agree. You know the war Papa Acachalla talks about? There's been conversation on WHAT war it was (Vietnam, WWII, etc.) but what we didn't think about was THE COMBINE WAR! He said that the models for Father Grigori and Alyx are the same for Papa Acachalla and Sally Acachalla. But Alyx isn't dumb in Half-Life! Maybe she suffered a brain injury in the midst of the battle. Her dad, Eli? You know, the one who dies in Part 2? (Ouch, sorry spoilers) Well, Sally doesn't have a dad, does she? BECAUSE HE DIED! Sally Vance! She forgot her name, along with Papa Acachalla. I would say he suffered at least SOME brain damage, at least enough for him to forget his name...Or maybe he DOES know his name and doesn't talk about the war, because he doesn't want to remind Alyx/Sally about it! This is what we casually overlooked, guys! Alyx Vance=Sally Acachalla, Eli Vance=Sally/Alyx's deceased father. Father Grigori=Papa Acachalla. And don't forget Mossman, one of the leaders of the rebel army. She's the exact model of Gertrude Acachalla! As for Billy, Johnny Ghost, and the others, they still have their back-stories...Or...Do they? But like I've said before, It IS just a theory...If that's what you want to believe. Oh yeah, back to the destruction. Anyway, the reason nobody else is around? Well, like we said before, the destruction and the zombie virus killed everyone. The towns are empty. The zombies that can be easily spawned? They were the humans that once roamed the world. The horror maps? Ruins of the places that once were packed with people... Combine ruined everything...And in a way, the rebels did too. So what do you think? Are the Acachallas really Vance's? Toilets,Fangs,Ghost and caskets(Thirty-second Theory)Edit Theory:the alternate origins of Toilet Toucher and Jimmy Casket Though most likely not an Acachalla, it is unlikely many have not wondered what the origins of the infamous Toilet Toucher could be. It all began in the 13th dimension, a war between two otherworldly species beyond our understanding. Both had two legendary generals. Tiote Techor, the superior strategist though aged and unfit for true battle, and Jymim Cekast a feral dread lord whose skill in battle was all but unmatched but his tactics were insane. While Tiote Techor had the upper hand for millennia eventually the Cekast unending legion of savagery broke through his defenses and destroyed everything Techor held deer. His empire,his land, his family. Those who were not slaughtered were slain were enslaved. Including the great General Tiote Cekast, who Jymim Cekast made his personal plumber. For years, Tiote lived in defeat and shackles forced to see everything he had worked for destroyed. But one night came something of nightmares long forgotten came to him in his sleep. Something from which grew the root of all evil. Tyufus fang, a dragon of terrible power, a conquer of realities. Fang came to make a deal with the dishonored General. He would give him the power to destroy what destroyed his world in exchange for giving him rights to ruling the 13th dimension, for even with his power fang could not accomplish defeating the horde alone. Having nothing but hate left In His heart, Tiote accepted. But fang was a sadist making his power of things he hoped to never see again.Toilets. While enraged that now he would be forced to be one with toilets for eternity, Tiote soon learned to utilize his new found power. Soon armies that took decades to halt,took minutes to slaughter,the skies burned white flame worst of all no warrior could go to the bathroom without facing their doom. The duo of mayhem were dubbed by their enemy Toilet toucher and prince fang. Names while seeming demeaning, cached on.Soon with the combined effort Prince Fang and Toilet Toucher defeated and nearly killed Jymim only,for his spirit to escape to the realm of the ACACHALLA'S. Enraged that he was both played for and without his full vengeance, Toilet Toucher defied Prince Fang. And after a long battle Prince Fang was defeated and transformed into a younger version of himself by Toilet Toucher. While still very powerful, prince fang was now a shell of what his real power would be and could never be called a king due to his current form. The cute yet soul devouring dragon was now forced into the service of the Toilet Toucher. Making an army of darkness in the other worlds, while toilet searched for his old enemy. Jymim, now without a body needed a vessel to enact his retaliation, seeing a lonely child known as Gregory with a toy of cardboard. Jymim decided that the child would be his new reincarnated form. Possessing the cardboard toy and appearing friendly so Gregory would become attached to him. Jymim slowly manifested himself into the boys mind, by Gregory's early 20's the twos minds had become one. While at the time neither former personality was present at the time, two traits of this new entity was obvious. An addiction to murder, and creepy childlike way of speech. Every now and then the new murderer dubbed himself Jimmy casket, due to his modo and the familiar sound of J and C to him. Old memories began to emerge from him often seeming nonsensical Jimmy dubbed these memories 'secrets' thing he would share to most of his victims. But due to a series of toilet toucher encounters, all of them near death experiences and the reemergence of old memories, Jimmy realized that his current personality would never be able to defeat the toilet toucher due to his unstable mindset. So he saw no other choice but to make his current personality dormant most of the time, creating a personality perfect for killing the Toilet Toucher. Johnny ghost, with a new found knowledge of social skills and ability to fight and learn about paranormal entities. Though, Johnny would not remember, this main personality was crafted only to learn how to kill the Toilet Toucher, and that a sinister personality would return ounce this was accomplished. Now there is only time to wait for which will become supreme in the end of the cat and mouse game. the thirteenth dimensions influence (Thirty-third Theory) as seen in the latest venturiantale thanksgiving episode, when the thirteenth dimension was colliding with the regular dimension, many random chaotic things happened, in the ancient past, king fang the first attempted to collide the thirteenth dimension with the regular dimension, however a team of ancient heroes stopped him and defeated him, but the damage was done and it caused the dimension to be unbalanced, explaining how papa acachalla can come back from the dead, how macaroni can be the equivalent to drugs, and how different video game and comic book characters can be real. when officer Maloney sacrificed himself it reversed the chaos that the second thirteenth dimensinn incursion caused, however the first incursion chaos remained and was only slightly reduced, thus making our dimension doomed to chaos Acachalla Kids (Origins) (Thirty Fourth Theory) (So basically Sally is Papa`s only real child...) Sally Acachalla was born with this name to Papa Acachalla and his then-wife Sally Betty Jessica. Her birth was unexpected and Papa and SBJ weren`t ready to raise a child. Shortly after Sally was born, Papa and SBJ sent Sally to Medusa and her husband to be raised. So Sally was raised by them unaware that she was adopted. While she lived with her other parents, Papa and SBJ divorced. (Just to say, Medusa did not like having to raise Sally since her husband was the only one who actually agreed to raise Sally, She also started to dislike her husband because of this... This explaines why Medusa sent Sally and her adoptive dad away to Amsterville in hopes of them dissapearing.) Papa was ready to take good care of Sally when he married Gertrude. Papa took Sally back to live with him and Gertrude. (Papa told Sally that he was her real dad and how he divorced her real mother...) Soon after Sally adjusted to her new surroundings, Spencer was adopted after being left at the 7-11. After that, John Smicklebug kept Billy`s real sister Yakface, But he left Billy at the 7-11 and Gertrude pursuaded Papa to adopt him (She did the same when Spencer showed up.) And last but not least! When the Acachalla`s opened a zoo, Sue was adopted after being hired as a security guard. (Thanks for reading my theory I appreciate it!!!)(Please comment about it) The Acachallas, Caskets/Ghosts, Soups, Farts, and Maloneys Are All Related+Time Travel(Thirty-Fifth Theory). For this theory we gotta work through the family trees of the characters, starting with Grandfather Acachalla.The bust prop in Gmod is supposedly (we'll get to that later) the petrified remains of Papa Acachalla's paternal Grandfather.Grandfather Acachalla is the father of Owen Acachalla (Owen is the father Bobby Acachalla) and Grandpa Susan Acachalla, who is the father of Papa Acachalla, Jeremy Acachalla, and Papa Nadachalla.Moving on from there we have Jimmy Casket, who, in an episode of Murder kills his cousin Jeremy.What was Papa Acachalla's brother's name again?You guessed it, Jeremy! What if Jimmy's cousin Jeremy is Jeremy Acachalla and the shadow in Papa Acachalla's basement is his ghost?My theory is that Jimmy/Johnny/Gregory's mother is the half-sister of Grandpa Susan Acachalla.We will get to why she is his half sister in a moment.Let's move on to Sally, the daughter of Medusa and an as of yet unnamed man.Her father committed suicide and her mother was murdered by Darth Calculus, who then kidnapped Sally from her home dimension, but what if he didn't just take her from another dimension, but from the past?When Sally asked Calculus where her mother was he said that she had been dead for a long time.Maybe what he meant is that he took Sally to the future after killing her mother.Why do I say this?Because of Gregory.Gregory.For a while Sally travelled with her great uncle Gregory.Gregory, the father of Gregory.Gregory II and Officer Maloney (Maloney is also the adoptive brother of Shinogami who adopted one of the clones of Dipper Pines and has an unnamed nephew).Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket's original name was Gregory.What I'm saying is that Gregory.Gregory is the uncle of Grandfather Acachalla and Uncle Wilbur (from the fire extinguisher mod, in my theory these two are brothers)and that Sally is the daughter of Grandfather Acachalla and Medusa.The man who committed suicide who is said to be Sally's father was actually her step-father.When Sally was taken by Calculus she was taken to the future and when she escaped was unknowingly adopted by her future nephew, Papa Acachalla, and Sally Betty Jessica becomes her adoptive mother (SBJ's side of the family is who JImmy Casket kills, Uncle Charlie is the the brother of SBJ), and Gertrude is later her step-mother.She and Slender later adopt Shadow the Hedgehog as there son.This is where the timeline splits, in a timeline where Sally is never taken by Calculus, and therefore never meets Slender, she ends up marrying Tommy Casket (who may or may not be Tommy Norris from A MInecraft Tale), who later died and having a son, who she named Gregory, after her great uncle.At some point the timelines became merged due to unknown causes (possibly the Toilet Toucher or The Doctor), causing Gregory and young Sally to exist at the same time, but somehow the version of Sally that was Gregory's mother disappeared from existence but he didn't disapear because the young Sally still existed.This is when Cardboard Friend appeared and terrorized Gregory and the trauma caused him to develop two (possibly three) alternate personalities, Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket (and possibly Jackson).Let's move on to Billy, who was taken by Darth Calculus after he murdered his own father, John Smigglebug. The reason Billy killed his father was because Calculus sent one of the scientists that had been turned into a watermelon to brainwash him to work for him (this is what happened in the Melon Friend video) and sent him as a spy to go along with Sally when she escaped, and it seems to have worked because some videos have shown the two working together, including Billy's future self, the Toilet Toucher.Billy also found out who Johnny Ghost's mother was and pretended to his uncle Ernie.The Toilet Toucher was shown to be the biological grandfather of Spencer, Spencerina, and two little girls called The Candy Touchers who look like Vanellope von Schweetz.Billy also has a biological sister named Yakface, who may be the link to Spencer's distant cousin, the alien vampire, Light Zeron who stated that at one point he was in an orphanage with Johnny Toast, but Toast doesn't remember that.Now then, there's the interesting case of Maxwell Acachalla.Papa Acachalla mentions that he has an uncle named Bobbio Fart, who is married to a woman named Mary (Kermit also mentioned being related to these two but I'm not sure how he fits in).These two are Maxwell's parents, Mary being Grandpa Susan and Sally's sister.Maxwell was adopted by Grandpa Susan and Gramama Acachalla, taking their last name.Now on to the Soup family,Darth Calculus is the father of Slenderman, Chakalata Soup, and a third unnamed son.Papa Acachalla is the 15th Docter and Spooker, the son of Chakalata Soup, is also a regeneration of The Docter, meaning they are the same person.Spooker has a sister named Barnacle and may be the father of Apupu Soup (Goober may be related to Sally Betty Jessica.)If Papa/Spooker is The Docter that means that their blood relatives are all timelords, meaning Chakalata Soup is a regeneration of Grandpa Susan and Calculus is a regeneration of Grandfather Acachalla, meaning the bust is actually just a bust of him and not his petrified remains.Now on to the final family member, Gertrude.Gertrude is a member of the alien race, the Gingerians, from Gingeria, more specifically the version of Gingeria from an alternate universe, where she was known as Margeret Johnson (nèe Thatchery).Her planet was destroyed by a black hole device her first husband had accidentally created and she and most of her family, but not her husband, escaped to the first dimension's Earth where she met and fell in love with Papa Acachalla and became his second wife.Gertrude and her sister Maddie Friend are also descendants of Poet and Aruem, while Maddie and Billy are the ancestors of Cywren Caster.That is it for this theory.I think this the longest thing I have ever written on this wiki.I appreciate you guys reading this, just remeber its just a theory, a VenturianTale Theory! Thanks for reading! Category:Acachalla Family Category:Gmod Category:Fan Fiction Category:Theories